Beyond Birthday
by Tony Trinket
Summary: "¿Acaso he perdido? ¿L? ¿Por qué me miras así? Eres tu ¿verdad? ¿O soy yo?" "¿Cuándo murió? No puedo estar seguro, veo números constantemente. Siempre hay nuevos, algunos más altos que otros, otros más bajos. Todos decaen, ninguno se levanta. Mi vida es como una matemática. Una matemática sangrienta. Y yo soy el profesor, yo elijo cuando restar, cuando dividir."


_Titulo: __**Beyond Birthday.**_

_Autor:__** Tony Trinket.**_

* * *

**1.**

La sangre escurre entre mis manos, mancha mis palmas, viaja por mis dedos… Yo no la inicié. Pero me encanta.

Debería odiarla, es la sangre de Alex. Que Alex sangre significa que está herido. Pero su color, su textura, su tibieza. Su aroma….

Adoro su sangre.

No. Está herido. Debo sentirme mal.

Pero no puedo. Miro al frente, sus ojos están cerrados, la cuerda sigue tomándole, incluso después de arrastrarle hasta las tinieblas del Limbo. La sangre cae de sus brazos; ¿se hirió tratando de escapar?, ¿no es acaso ridículo? ¡Él se colgó!

* * *

**2.**

Dime, Alex, ¿Por qué saltaste? Cuéntame, Alex, ¿Por qué te ahorcaste?, ¿por qué anudaste la cuerda a tu tibio cuello? Dilo, quiero saber, ¿qué sentiste en ese momento? ¿Desesperación? ¿Tristeza? ¿Dolor? ¿Miedo?, yo lo siento ahora…

Explícame, Alexander, ¿Qué te llevó a esto? Quiero escuchar, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Hay algo más por allí?

Quiero entender el porqué. Yo lo sabía, y no hice nada. Yo lo entendía, que los números disminuían día a día. Eras una bomba del tiempo, pero tenias algo de tiempo antes de explotar.

No lo sé, ¿Por qué dejé que estallaras?

* * *

**3.**

Te odio, lo odio, los odio, odio a todos. Los odio demasiado, quiero que desaparezcan, desearía que nadie hubiera nacido. Quiero que mueran, los quiero matar. A todos, los odio, los odio, los odio, losodiolosodiolosodiolosodio…

* * *

**4.**

¿Qué estoy haciendo? L, tus números no son muy altos ni muy bajos. ¿Por qué hago esto?

¿Venganza? ¿Por qué me estoy vengando? Es inútil, miro sobre tu cabeza y me doy cuenta.

L, ¿A quién estoy vengando? ¿A Alex? ¿Por qué? ¿Murió por tu culpa? Pero si tú no hiciste nada.

No, tú sí hiciste algo. Lo exprimiste, le exigiste demasiado. Es tu culpa. Murió por tu culpa.

Tienes que morir, él era mi amigo… ¿Era mi amigo? ¿En serio? Pero si yo sabía lo que pasaría, los amigos no hacen lo que yo hice, los amigos se cuidan.

¿Por qué río? ¿Acaso estoy feliz? Eso no es posible, porque me duelen el pecho y la cabeza.

Y mi _sweater_ está lleno de sangre. Pero, ¿eso es malo? ¿Por qué? Es linda, la sangre, es roja y brillante.

Hablando de eso, ¿de quién es? Porque mía no, ni tampoco de Alex ¿o sí? No, no puede ser, Alex murió hace tiempo… ¿Cuándo murió? No puedo estar seguro, veo números constantemente. Siempre hay nuevos, algunos más altos que otros, otros más bajos. Todos decaen, ninguno se levanta. Mi vida es como una matemática. Una matemática sangrienta. Y yo soy el profesor, yo elijo cuando restar, cuando dividir.

¿No es eso gracioso?... Debe serlo, porque estoy riendo.

* * *

**5.**

Tienes que morir. Te matare, te matare, te matare, temataretemataretemateretemataretemataretemataretemataretemataretemataretemataretemataretemataretematare…

* * *

**6.**

¿Acaso he perdido? ¿L? ¿Por qué me miras así? Eres tu ¿verdad? ¿O soy yo?

No, no puedo mirarme a mí mismo. Sí, sí puedo. Un espejo.

¿Por qué sigo teniendo tanta sangre? Hay muchas, pero sé que ese manchón es de la mía propia. ¿Cómo me herí? ¿Me dispare? ¿O proviene de ese corte que me estoy haciendo?

Esta navaja rasga y corta mi piel, la que cubre mi muñeca. Se siente bien, es delicioso, el sentimiento y el sabor. Quiero más. Mucha más. Rojo, borgoña, carmín, cuantos tonos pueda tener.

La adoro, necesito más. Pero solo puede ser mía, de nadie más. ¿Qué por qué? Porque no puedo salir, esos barrotes tras de mi cabeza no me lo permiten, giro la cabeza y ahí están. Prefiero no mirarlos. No me dejan salir, ¿o soy yo quien no lo consiente?

No, pero sería tonto, ¿no? ¿Por qué no querría salir? ¿Qué? ¿Qué porque no tengo nada mas allí afuera? Puede ser, quien sabe…

* * *

**7.**

Dígame, alguien, por favor. Alguien contésteme, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, estoy completamente seguro de que han pasado minutos; minutos y minutos, que se convirtieron en horas, que se convirtieron en días, que se convirtieron en meses, que se convirtieron en años. Minutos, minutos, minutos, minutos, minutos… Todos sumados. Como en la matemática ¿verdad?

He oído murmullos, las celdas de al lado. Están alejadas, pero puedo escucharlos. Susurran, murmuran, hablan, respiran, cuentan sobre alguien. Alguien que quiere cambiar al mundo Alguien que sueña con ser bueno.

Le temen.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué temer a lo bueno?

Lo he escuchado, que elimina a los malvados. Eso es bueno ¿no?

¿Cómo? ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Quiere eliminar a L? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso él no es bueno?

No, L es malo. Es cruel. Es egoísta. Es malvado y desinteresado. No, momento, ese soy yo.

L es bueno, ¿no? Pero eso significa que yo soy malvado, y no lo soy ¿O sí? ¿Interesa ahora? No es como que pudiera hacer algo para cambiarlo, y si pudiera ¿serviría? No.

L, ¿Por qué te odio?, no, espera, ¿acaso yo te odio? No debería, eres mi hermano. Pero Caín y Abel también lo eran ¿verdad?

¿Quién es Caín? ¿Quién es Abel?

¿Importa?

¿Qué tiene que ver? Solo quiero que tú mueras. Muérete de una vez.

* * *

**8.**

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué cae por mi cara? ¿Sangre? Pero no es rojo, es transparente. ¿Lagrimas? Jamás había llorado, ¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo ahora?

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién me toco? ¿Quién hundió sus fríos dedos en mi corazón? ¿Qué acaba de pincharme allí?

¿Por qué no puedo…? ¿Por qué no puedo respirar?

Yo lo sé, estoy muriendo. ¿Pero por qué?

Kira… Kira... Kira…

¿Quién es él?

Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira

¿Por qué retumba en mi mente? ¿Conozco ese nombre? ¿Dónde lo he escuchado?

Las paredes susurran… No, son los demás.

KiraKiraKiraKiraKiraKiraKira

¿Quién es? ¿Acaso soy yo?

KIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRA

¿Por qué quiere mi muerte?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**9.**

¿Ya estoy muerto?

* * *

_**¿Fin?**_

**He corregido la historia hoy, 9 de Enero de 2016. **

**Arreglé tildes y agregué algunas cosas :) **

**¡Aliméntenme con REVIEWS! (?)**


End file.
